Something Unexpected
by Cabbage Patch Kid
Summary: It was going to be a boring Christmas, was what Harry thought. Draco thought differently. This is Drarry SLASH. Don't like, don't read. This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind. Oneshot. K to be safe.


Something Unexpected

It was Harrys 6th year at Hogwarts, and Christmas had rolled around again. But sadly, this time both Ron and Hermione were home for the holidays, and so he was left to walk the corridors, trying to amuse himself without getting in trouble or running into Malfoy, who, for reasons unbeknownst to him, had also opted to stay at Hogwarts. The day after Christmas they got an especially huge snowfall, and it was begging to be played in. So Harry dutifully put on his coats and jackets, making sure he would not get sick, pulled on his boots, and began his walk to the snow.

On his way out, Harry met Dumbledore, his eyes all a twinkle. It was a bit weird because on any normal day, Dumbledore would have just nodded, twinkled a bit, and been on his way. But this time he stopped Harry, and asked him where he was going.

"I'm going out to play in the snow," Harry replied feeling a bit foolish.

"Is that so...well have fun." Were Dumbledores' parting words, and as he left, Harry noticed a small smile on his lips. _Wonder what that was about_...Harry thought to himself. But he shrugged it off, and went on his merry way. Stepping into the cold, he flinched against it, shivering instinctively. Smiling he began walking towards the forbidden forest, enjoying how the cold nipped at his cheeks. When he got to a nice snow drift, he stopped and bent down, beginning to build a snowman.

_Some time later_

The snowman was done, and Harry was quite proud of it. Looking up, he noticed a blond haired head ducking out of sight behind a tree. _Just what are you up to this time Malfoy?_ He thought as he stealthily moved toward the tree. When he got close enough behind it, he said "Just what do you think you are doing Malfoy?".

"That's none of your business, is it Potter?!" Came the reply, sounding just a bit shaky. Malfoy darted out from behind the tree and began walking at a fast pace back towards the castle. _Oh, really, you little git? I'll show you. _Harry thought as he stooped down and began collecting snow, forming it into the shape of a ball. When the ball was nice and round, he lobbed it at Draco, hearing it collide solidly with the back of his head. Draco turned around, growling.

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta lighten up." Harry said with a little smirk.

"I'll show you "light," Draco said as he threw a snowball (which hit Harry's chest).

"Oh, it is ON." Harry yelled, already prepping his next snowball.

What happened next was possibly the greatest snowball fight ever. They used all means to throw the balls, including spells. It lasted half an hour, with them laughing the entire time. It ended when Draco tackled Harry to the ground, landing on top of him.

"Ok, Ok, you win, Draco." Draco pulled back slightly, but didn't get off him. "What?" Harry asked, seeing Draco's eyes widen.

"Nothing, it's just the first time you called me by my first name...Harry." They blushed simultaneously, finally realizing the position they were in.

"Oops. Sorry." Draco said, getting off him a bit awkwardly.

"No, no, that's fine." Harry stood up, pulling Draco to his feet. Looking up, Harry estimated that it had to be around dinner time. They walked back to the castle together, their hands barley touching. Getting to the Great Hall, they stopped outside, looking at each other.

"So, I guess this is where we say goodbye?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Well, not necessarily. I mean I had fun, didn't you?"

"Well, that goes without saying. So whose table?"

"Mine, duh." Draco said with the bossiest tone possible.

They walked in together, and Harry followed Draco to his table. There were not many people in the Great Hall, because of break, but those that were turned to watch them, wondering to themselves what Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could _possibly _be doing together. Everyone knew of their great rivalry. Harry noticed them looking, and blushed slightly.

"Dra-" He started, but Draco interrupted with a "Pay them no mind."

They sat down on the same side of the table, and proceeded to fill up their plates with an assortment of foods. As they ate, they talked. It was the most civil conversation that they ever had. Harry learned that Draco was really stressed out, and had really just wanted to talk to him, but then his house got in the way. Draco learned that Harry was also really stressed, and always really liked Draco for his cool demeanor. Sometime (they never could recall when) Draco and Harry began holding hands under the table as they ate. Dinner finished without a glitch. Together they got up in unison, and, still holding hands, began the walk back to their dorms. When it became time to part ways and go to their dorms, Harry and Draco turned to each other.

"Well, I guess this really is it..." Harry tailed off, looking down sullenly.

"Aw, c'mon. We can still see each other." Draco responded moving slightly closer to Harry. He was so close, in fact, that their noses were touching.

"Really? What will our friends say?" Harry said a bit nervously.

"I never thought that you cared about what people thought." Draco arched his eyebrow.

"I don't - I thought you did." Their lips were nearly touching now.

"On, silly, I don't care one bit." And finally their lips met, lightly at first, then more forcefully. Reluctantly they pulled away for breath.

"That was...wow." Harry nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, right at that moment Professor McGonagall came and told them to stop the public displays of affection. Neither noticed the small smile that touched her lips.

And as they say, they lived Happily Ever After.

Bonus Scene:

Ron and Hermione had just gotten off the train, and couldn't wait to see Harry and tell him all about their Christmas. Looking around, they didn't see him. Going up to Hagrid, Ron asked him if he had seen Harry lately.

"Nope, not since he and Malfoy got together. 'Bout time too," he replied, smiling. "And how were your Christmases?" Ron and Hermione were too shocked to speak, but Hermione recovered faster than Ron.

"They were fine...thanks Hagrid, we better go..." She trailed off as she walked away, tugging Ron behind her, who was still to stunned to speak.

As they rode back into the castle in the carriages, Ron and Hermione began to discuss the new development.

"What do you think Hagrid meant when he said...together?" Ron said, looking slightly panicked.

"Well, the only way I can think of is...like...romantically?" At this Ron nearly fainted.

"Awww man. I don't really care that he's gay, but really?! Malfoy?!" Ron let out a big sigh. By this time they were at the castle, and as they exited the carriage, Hermione told Ron to keep a positive view.

When they got in the Great Hall Harry was yet to get there, and so they took their seats. Five minutes later Harry showed, towing Draco along behind him. Draco was blushing a bit, but Harry looked pretty confident (he was the boy who lived, after all). They stopped in the doorway, and everyone turned to look at them, a hush falling over them. And when they had everyone's attention, Harry turned to Draco and kissed him firmly on the mouth. And that is how everyone found out that the Boy Who Lived loved the silver Prince.


End file.
